


Где живут драконы

by Amnezyna



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Surreal, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Архитектор, которого преследуют кошмары - что может быть хуже?</p><p>Написано для команды WTF Nolanverse на Winter Fandom Temporary Combat - 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где живут драконы

Артур задаёт только один вопрос – "Почему я?".  
Но Артур не был бы Артуром, если бы спросил именно так, поэтому он формулирует иначе:  
– Почему не Кобб?  
– Потому что к нему я с этим бы не пошла. Ему было бы слишком не всё равно.  
– Почему не Имс?  
– Потому что ему было бы слишком всё равно, – и, предвосхищая следующий вопрос, она добавляет: – Тебе в самый раз. Ты не заинтересован, но тебе и не наплевать, потому что мы работали вместе.  
Артур коротко кивает, и Ариадна удивляется, что он согласился так быстро, и тому, что он не предъявил ей список из ещё двух десятков вопросов. Она сама бы точно предъявила, а Артур гораздо осторожнее, чем она. Но надо ловить момент, Артур сейчас – её единственный шанс. 

Иглы входят в их вены почти синхронно, Ариадну всегда завораживал этот момент совместной работы. Как будто в этот момент они становились единым организмом. Артур смотрит на неё и медленно опускает веки. Ариадна устанавливает таймер на пять минут, нажимает кнопку P.A.S.I.V. 

Они стоят посреди пустыни, совершенно обычной, только песок пронзительно-голубого цвета, а небо отливает зеленью. Ариадна почти с интересом глядит на их просторные, как у бедуинов, одеяния, которые треплет жаркий ветер, лица жалят песчинки. Артур смотрит на Ариадну вопросительно. Она делает жест рукой, как бы говоря: "Погоди". 

Песок начинает расступаться, из провалов к ним тянутся руки, с них начинает лохмотьями облетать плоть, кости полированно блестят на солнце, песок осыпается дальше, глубже, и вот уже за руками появляются лица, нет, пародии на лица – высушенные пустыней, перекошенные, смятые разложением, чёрные дыры глазниц, чёрные дыры раскрытых ртов с частоколом кривых зубов. Они подползают всё ближе. Артур быстро оглядывается, перемещается так, чтобы Ариадна оказалась у него за спиной, и выхватывает оказавшийся на поясе меч.  
– Что это? – кричит он. – Твои проекции?  
– Нет, – кричит в ответ Ариадна, пытаясь перекричать завывающий ветер, – но мы не затем здесь.  
Пока Артур отсекает руки скелетов одну за одной, костлявые пальцы сжимаются вокруг лодыжек Ариадны, и она начинает погружаться в искристо-голубой песок. Артур слышит её отчаянный визг, разворачивается вокруг своей оси. Ариадна из последних сил оглядывается на него, Артур смотрит ей в глаза и поднимает меч. Голова Ариадны катится по голубому песку, черепа поворачиваются ей вслед невидящей пустотой на месте глаз, беспорядочно шевелятся руки, цепляясь за её длинные волосы. Артур сжимает рукоять меча, прежде чем вонзить его себе в сердце. 

Они просыпаются почти одновременно.  
Артур молча смотрит на Ариадну и в его глазах тот же вопрос, что и на голубых барханах под зеленоватым небом неизвестной пустыни.  
– Мы не дошли до сути, – немного виновато пожимает плечами Ариадна. – Обычно позже случается...  
Она вдруг запинается, подбирая слова, это так на неё непохоже.  
– Если это не твои проекции, – хотя откуда они у архитектора, – то что это? Почему ты не создала лабиринт? – Артур не возмущается, его голос звучит ровно, словно он перечисляет список покупок в супермаркете.  
– Они бы вылезли из стен, – говорит Ариадна. – Я пробовала. Но скелеты – это полбеды, я не их тебе собиралась показать.  
– Рассказать не хочешь? – ладонь Артура чуть дёргается, словно хватая рукоять меча. – Было бы проще.  
– Извини, я думала, что проще будет как раз показать. Нагляднее. Я не знаю, как это описать, каждый раз оно происходит по-разному, но всегда одно и то же. Она превратилась в мою проекцию, наверное.  
– Она?  
Артур переспрашивает, всё так же спокойно и ровно, только пальцы отчего-то сжимаются в кулак. Ариадна понимает, что дальше можно не объяснять.  
– Всё гораздо хуже, чем можно подумать. Я архитектор, у меня не должно быть проекций. Но я пытаюсь моделировать сон, и любой лабиринт превращается вот в это. Я позвала тебя, думала, что на тебя как объект оно отреагирует иначе. Теперь я не знаю, что делать, – Ариадна складывает ладони на коленях, как прилежная ученица, и откидывается в кресле, прямо глядя на Артура.  
Ногти у неё на руках покрыты светло-голубым, чуть облупившимся по краям лаком.  
– Если я понимаю правильно, – начинает Артур, – то ты права, не обратившись с этим к Коббу.  
Ариадна едва заметно кивает.  
– Но я не знаю, как тебе помочь.  
Ариадна прищуривается, делает вдох – и выпаливает:  
– Я думала, что с тобой мне будет легче.  
Артур встаёт со своего кресла и делает несколько шагов, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние. Опускается на корточки, заглядывает Ариадне в лицо.  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно просто говорит он. – Попробуем ещё раз.  
– Может, я просто паршивый архитектор? – спрашивает Ариадна. Даже не у Артура, у пространства.  
– Я не трачу время на паршивых архитекторов, – произносит Артур, и уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются.  
Ариадна чувствует, что какая-то часть фразы осталась недоговорённой, но решает не уточнять, какая именно. 

– На этот раз ты создашь лабиринт, – говорит Артур. – Полноценный лабиринт, а не пустое пространство. Нужно увидеть, как оно функционирует в нормальных условиях. Тебе опять придётся быть и архитектором, и сновидцем, если мы не собираемся звать кого-то третьего.  
– Только третьего нам не хватало, – вымученно улыбается Ариадна.  
– Юсуф бы подошёл в качестве объекта, – невозмутимо предлагает Артур.  
– Или Имс, – Ариадну отчего-то накрывает неприличной, почти истерической эйфорией.  
– Обойдёмся без Имса, – припечатывает Артур. – Два дня тебе хватит на подготовку? У меня как раз дело примерно на это время, к четвергу я должен вернуться.  
– Хорошо, – Ариадна кивает, ей делается очень легко, она чувствует себя воздушным шариком, отрывающимся от земли, и вспоминает один из последних своих пробных лабиринтов – замок из облаков, парящий над долиной, леденцовый, почти игрушечный.  
И прорастающие из земли гигантские цветы, раскрывающиеся ярко-алыми зевами, в каждом из которых виднеется ещё одна пасть, жуткий фрактал, щетинящийся расходящимися спиралями молочно-белых блестящих клыков. Цветы тянутся к замку, впиваются в облака, в камни, в деревянные башенки, обломки отходят с оглушительным треском, проступая багровым на изломах. Кровь капает на землю из образовавшихся провалов, а цветы продолжают рвать замок на куски. Зелёная кукольная долина теряет цвета, кроме одного – грязно-красного, багровая река несёт по ней свои воды. Ариадна подбегает к уступу стены, набирает воздуха, готовясь прыгнуть – и цветы стремительно приближаются к ней со всех сторон, с клыков срываются тяжёлые капли, пятная светлые камни. Ариадна вскарабкивается на треснувшую стену, бросает последний взгляд на цветы. Жуткие пасти захлопываются, одна за одной, и на Ариадну в упор смотрят глаза. Десятки, сотни глаз, тысячи одинаковых лиц с окровавленными губами, искривлёнными презрительной ухмылкой, складываются в жуткий калейдоскоп. Ариадна закрывает глаза, но лица не исчезают, пробираясь в темноту под веками, улыбаясь, скаля клыки. Она делает шаг вниз.  
И просыпается, заходясь в крике.

Артур возвращается через два дня, как и обещал. Он приезжает из аэропорта, от него пахнет солнцем и морем, несмотря на неизменный костюм-тройку. Он явно был где-то на побережье, но он, как обычно, молчит об этом, а Ариадна не спрашивает. Ей всё равно, где он был, главное, что сейчас он здесь, и она наконец-то не одна.  
Артур смотрит на неё, внимательно и молча, обычно от такого взгляда ей хочется болтать без умолку. Но сейчас она тоже молчит. Артур подходит ближе, и она обнимает его, прижимается щекой к жилету, чувствуя отпечатывающуюся на коже пуговицу. Через несколько мгновений она отстраняется и машет рукой в сторону комнаты.  
– Не заходи, там схема, она очень большая.  
– Ты готова? – Ариадна слышит пропущенное "точно", Артур редко произносит больше слов, чем нужно.  
Она решительно крутит головой и бодро отчеканивает:  
– Всегда готова.  
– Отлично, – Артур ставит на столик P.A.S.I.V., привычными выверенными движениями, почти не глядя, разматывает катушку капельницы.  
Ариадна смотрит на прозрачные полые нити и вдруг понимает, что боится, даже больше, чем перед тем, когда она попыталась войти в сон в одиночку в последний раз. Артур перестаёт настраивать P.A.S.I.V., оборачивается к ней.  
– Если ты не уверена, мы можем отложить ещё на неделю.  
– Ещё неделю я не выдержу, – твёрдо произносит Ариадна.  
В глазах Артура мелькает какая-то тень – не то недоверие, не то неодобрение, но это именно тень, Ариадна думает, что ей показалось. В последние дни ей часто что-то кажется, она смеётся над собой, насильно выдавливая из себя смех, пока пытается подавить страх перед взглядом на собственное отражение. 

Она всё продумала. Простая и изящная конструкция, в этот раз она держала в голове не Эшера, а Иштвана Ороса с его "Перекрёстками". Ей кажется, что Артур оценит эклектичность нового лабиринта.  
Когда под их ногами возникают мозаичные плитки пола с расходящимися в стороны лучами, исчезающими в множестве хрупких арок под вздымающимися белыми, словно кружевными, крышами домов, Артур хмыкает и оборачивается к Ариадне.  
– Я решила, что тебе понравится, – пожимает плечами она. – Ждём?  
– Прогуляемся, – отвечает Артур и неожиданно галантным движением предлагает ей руку.  
Ариадна берёт его под локоть в некотором недоумении, и они проходят в одну из арок, Ариадна знает, что она должна вывести их на площадь. Проекции Артура наполняют город, Ариадна узнаёт их по сдержанности и негромкому разговору. Вдруг над крышами вспыхивает фейерверк, и Ариадна сначала вздрагивает, но потом ловит лукавый взгляд Артура, и они смеются вместе.  
Краем глаза она замечает, что фреска на одной из стен моргает. Она сжимает локоть Артура и шепчет:  
– Начинается.  
Артур озирается и меняет траекторию движения: теперь они идут из освещённого пространства площади, заполненной людьми, в полумрак арки.  
– Ты хочешь ускорить события? – спрашивает Ариадна.  
– Я не хочу нервировать мои проекции, – отвечает Артур.  
– Твои проекции могут нервничать? – удивляется она.  
– Я же могу, – Артур не меняет темпа речи, не меняет тембра голоса, но Ариадна чувствует его улыбку. И поневоле улыбается в ответ, хотя ей страшно, она готова в любой момент услышать хруст ломающихся стен, потерять опору. Но она упорно держит свой лабиринт и держится за локоть Артура.  
Артур уверенно ведёт её всё дальше от светлой площади, в переплетение арок и улиц, туда, где пространство словно сжимается, а тени по-настоящему шевелятся в углах, дверных и оконных проёмах, и после очередного поворота, увернувшись от ползучего растения, норовящего вцепиться в волосы, они оказываются перед монолитом из тёмно-серого обсидиана. Он воткнут в землю, как гигантский нож, в стороны от него расходятся трещины, курящиеся дымом.  
– Как в плохом фэнтези, – говорит Ариадна, и свет меркнет окончательно.  
Поверхность обелиска становится зеркальной, она будто подсвечивается изнутри, и Ариадна видит своё маленькое одинокое отражение в обрамлении чёрных зазубрин, в которые превратился тонкий абрис крыш. Контуры домов искривляются, вытягиваются, как тени в ускоренной съёмке. Гигантские многопалые ладони с когтями-шпилями медленно сжимаются в кулак.  
Обсидиановый обелиск открывает глаза.  
Ариадна пятится, судорожно оглядывается назад в надежде увидеть Артура, но она одна в сжатых ладонях под взглядом серых глаз.  
В гладком зеркале обелиска разламывается трещина, Ариадне кажется, что она где-то видела её очертания, она набирается храбрости и поднимает взгляд выше, туда, откуда обелиск следит за ней серыми глазами с пустыми колодцами зрачков.  
И понимает, что монолита больше нет.  
Есть женщина, по пояс погружённая в сердце её города, и искажённое страхом лицо Ариадны многократно искажается в изгибах зеркально-чёрного лица, слишком знакомого, чтобы назвать имя его обладательницы вслух. Ариадна кричит и не слышит своего крика, пальцы-дома всё ближе, трещина-усмешка всё глубже, и она не может оторвать взгляда от пустоты, в которую провалится спустя несколько мгновений, чтобы остаться в ней навсегда. Как та, что держит её в руках. Как та, что уже убила её однажды, во время первого её появления здесь, в мире снов.  
– Артур! – беззвучно кричит Ариадна, беспомощно сжимает ладони – и чувствует, что они смыкаются вокруг маленького твёрдого предмета.  
Она сжимает своей тотем до боли, размахивается и бросает его – не в раззявленный рот, а выше, в зеркальную переносицу, между глаз. 

Звон бьющегося стекла оглушает её, глаза режет яркий свет – но это всего лишь вечернее солнце над крышами белого восточного городка.  
Она встаёт на четвереньки, пошатываясь, ногу пронзает боль, как будто она наступила на осколок. Она слепо шарит вокруг себя, нащупывает знакомую шахматную фигурку и прячет её в карман. 

В следующее мгновение её обнимают знакомые руки, она оборачивается и уже привычно прижимается щекой к груди Артура, не открывая глаз. Её удивляет только одно – почему щека чувствует пуговицу сквозь многослойное одеяние бедуина, в которое всё ещё облачён Артур.  
– Ты справилась, – говорит Артур, но слова кажутся ей лишними.  
– Пойдём отсюда, – говорит она.  
– Выброс через семь минут, – отвечает Артур. – Погуляем ещё?  
Она поднимает голову, моргает и смотрит в глаза Артура – тёмно-карие, цвета тёплого шоколада.  
– Тебе идёт наряд сэра Лоуренса, – фыркает она.  
– С чего бы иначе я его вообразил, – светским тоном поддерживает Артур.

Через семь минут Ариадна выдёргивает иглу из вены и без слов повисает у Артура на шее.  
Когда они выходят из комнаты, держась за руки, Ариадна на секунду задерживается и несколько раз легко постукивает о порог пяткой левого ботинка.  
– Камешек попал, – говорит она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Артура, и белая дверь закрывается за ними.


End file.
